happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Those Idol Moments
Treasure Those Idol Moments (called Treasure These Idol Moments on YouTube) is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eleventh of the first season. This is also the first episode to star the death-inducing idol as a cause of death to a character (its first appearance in an episode was a cameo appearance in Crazy Antics). HTF Episode Description The gang that plays together... dies together! The idol makes a starring appearance in this show and proves just how dangerous it can be to play with hidden treasures. Some fans think this episode was based on the Brady Bunch (remember their vacation in Hawaii?), and others say Raiders of the Lost Ark. What do you think?? Plot The episode begins with Toothy swinging on the swings. Suddenly, he falls off and lands on his teeth. As Toothy rubs his mouth in pain, he notices something shining in the sand. He picks it up, revealing a mysterious artifact, simply dubbed as "the Cursed Idol". As Toothy looks at it in awe, the swing he was on suddenly rams the back of his head, killing him. Elsewhere, Sniffles is playing in the sandbox when the Cursed Idol lands next to. A fascinated Sniffles runs up to the idol and picks it up. Suddenly, he begins sinking, as the sandbox has now turned into quicksand. He continues sinking until his entire body is submerged. At the slide, Cub has just reached the bottom when suddenly, the Cursed Idol lands in his hands. Cub then notices a shadow above him, looks up, and sees a giant boulder on top of the slide. The boulder then crushes Cub, sending the Cursed Idol into the air. On the monkey bars, Flaky is hanging upside down and swinging herself back and forth. Then the Cursed Idol lands in her hands. Suddenly, she sees an oncoming car coming towards her. As Flaky shrieks in terror, she gets hit and killed by the car. The owner of the car activates the windshield wipers, revealing Lumpy to be the driver. Unbeknownst to him, the Cursed Idol is in the backseat (buckled up). As the screen fades to black, tires can be heard screeching, and the car crashes into something, possibly killing Lumpy. Moral “If friends were flowers, I'd pick you!” Deaths #Toothy gets his head caved in by a swing. #Sniffles sinks into quicksand. #Cub gets crushed by a boulder. (Death not shown, but some blood flies on the screen.) #Flaky gets hit by Lumpy's car. #Lumpy gets into a car wreck at the end of the episode, and though it is never revealed whether or not he dies, it can be assumed (simply by looking at the fates of the other characters) that Lumpy did not survive his accident. (Debatable and death not shown) Goofs #In the intro, Toothy is seen with two strands of hair on his head, but they disappear in the episode. #After Toothy falls off the swing but before he sees the Idol, his teeth are normal buckteeth rather than his usual buckteeth. #Toothy should have been hit by the swing a little earlier. #When the Cursed Idol is first shown, Toothy's tail is not visible. #When Sniffles witnesses the Cursed Idol land in the sand, he drops the pink shovel he was holding behind his sand castle. But when Sniffles' body sinks completely, the pink shovel is missing. #The blood in this episode is orange. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where we first see Sniffles playing in the sandbox, there is a brief shot of the swing piercing through Toothy's head. (Fixed in the Classics Remastered version on YouTube.) Trivia *This is the first episode where The Cursed Idol has a starring role (it also made an appearance role earlier in Crazy Antics). **Coincidentally, Sniffles stars and dies in both episodes. *This is one of the few episodes in which Lumpy's antlers do not change directions. *This is the first episode not to have a closing iris. *All of the starring characters in this episode make their second appearance in the series. *Cub getting crushed by a boulder could be a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. **This could be because the The Cursed Idol is a reference to a similar looking idol in the same movie. *In a deleted scene of this episode, Nutty appears and gets hit by a meteor, but it was cut due to burning the viewers. *The car Lumpy is driving will later appear in Get Whale Soon and The Way You Make Me Wheel. *This is the first episode in which Flaky dies. *This is the first episode where no new characters appear. *This is the first episode where Cub appears without Pop. *This is the first time Lumpy dies off screen. The second time is in Keepin' it Reel. He is also the last to die in both of these episodes. *This is the first episode not to have a closing iris. This also happens in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, and Double Whammy Part 1. *This is the first time Sniffles appears without The Ants. *Flaky is very out of character in this episode, as she is doing something risky and is not laughing nervously. *This is the second episode where a main character (Sniffles) dies a blood-free death. The first was in the previous episode with Petunia. *This is the episode with the longest title so far, with 24 characters (letters). **The shortest is Icy You, having only 6 characters (letters). Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:2000 Episodes